


Wake Up Call

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: Nuace Fics [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nuace waters my crops clears my skin & cures my depression, Self-Esteem Issues, This is nothing but domestic fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bisexual babes, so I've got a marshmallow heart, sue me I don't give a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: Aw, we talkin' about our gals now? I gots a story to tell 'bout mine, if youse guys wanna hear it.





	Wake Up Call

I woke up before Noodle this morning, which I’ll have you know is a feat on it’s own. I love my girlfriend like crazy, but holy shit she gets up way too early. But anyways, this morning I woke up before her and decided I’d make myself up a bit before she got up. I kinda wanted to do it ‘cause I wanted to gloat, but most of the reason was so I could look special for her, ‘cause she’s so hot an’ Noodle’s always working to make sure she looks hot. I mean, that girl don’ need to do any work really, but she still does her makeup and puts on cute outfits and shit, and she’s doin’ it in part to make me think she’s hot. She’s so special, man, really.

 

Aw fuck, I got off topic again. Youse gotta tell me when I do that, I’m bad about it when I’m talkin’ about her. Anyways, I got up and snuck over to the bathroom. And _no_ , I didn’t trip over her cat. That little shit was sleepin’ on her feet and he had the _audacity_ to look at me like _I_ was the weirdo, he was the one curled up around her fuckin’ _feet_ . I love that little shit, but anyways, I took a shower and shaved all my bits ‘cause Noodle like runnin’ her hands over her legs after she shaves ‘cause they’re so smooth, so I thought she might like to run her hands over my smooth ass legs. On an unrelated note, I totally get it now. I mean, my skin ain’t anywhere near as soft as hers, but _goddamn_ feeling my legs after they got all shaved up was so cool. I kept rubbin’ together like a cricket or some shit, it was magical.

 

Anyways, I looked in the mirror to pluck my eyebrows ‘cause they were growin’ too thick & kind of looked like a couple of caterpillars and then I saw a fuckin’ _gray hair_ growin’ out of my scalp. I plucked it out, but then I looked at my reflection and I figured something out.

 

I’m nearly fuckin’ _forty_ , man. I’m like three years younger than her fuckin’ brother. I got gray hairs an’ a receding hairline an’ I wear fuckin’ false teeth. Granted, that last part is ‘cause of shit from my past, but still. I ain’t anywhere near as sexy as she is. God, she’s so goddamn sexy, she’s always got people askin’ her to come model for ‘em, like, holy shit, Vogue called her not long ago! Motherfuckin’ _Vogue_ asked my goddamn girlfriend to come be on her cover ‘cause she’s so beautiful an’ this girl is datin’ a guy that looks like _me_.

 

So you could say I wasn’t feelin’ too good about my looks after that. I wanted to look away from the mirror, I really did, but I just kept seein’ things that were wrong. Like the bags under my eyes from when I can’t sleep, and the bit of chub on my belly, and this and that and all this shit that didn’t really matter until I saw them.

 

Then I felt her arms come up around her and she was kissin’ the nape of my neck an’ all that romantic shit I usually did to her.

 

“Morning, sexy, whatchu doin’ up?” she asked me, and she was soundin’ all sleepy an’ shit. It was adorable as dicks, so I just felt worse about keepin’ her all tied down to someone so ugly. I must’ve been quiet for too long, though, ‘cause she hummed and started talkin’ again, “Ace? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, babe, I’m all good,” I told her. Man, I hate lyin’ to Noodle, so I don’t do it a lot. So of course she figured me out in two seconds flat.

 

“No you’re not,” she mumbled against my back. I stared into my reflection for a good few seconds and sighed, “Yeah, I ain’t. I’m just so, god babe, I’m so _ugly_ , and you’re so fuckin’ _beautiful_. I love you so goddamn much, but I gotta ask. Why would someone like you want someone like me?”

 

She pulled away and, fuck man, I was so scared there for a sec. I thought maybe she’d never seen it that way before, that she was gonna say I’m right and tell me I oughta go. I mean, I know she’d never do that, but I couldn’t help thinkin’ it. She came around so we could look at each other an’ she had this worried look on her face. I still felt kinda scared, but it still calmed me down some. She put her hands on my cheeks and, _god_ , if I was afraid then, it all went out.

 

“Ace, do you really think I’m that shallow? I’d never break up with you just ‘cause you’re ugly, which you aren’t by the way. You’re handsome as hell and I’m so lucky to have someone like you. I’m so lucky that you worry you’re not handsome enough for me because you think I’m so pretty. God, I love you, Ace. You’re such a wonderful dumbass.”

 

I put my hands over hers and closed my eyes. God, have you ever met a person that makes you all nervous one second an’ then just makes it all go away the next second? Noodle’s that kinda person for me. I’m so in love with her, if she told me to jump off a cliff, I’d do it without a moment’s hesitation. She’s just so, so fuckin’ _incredible_. Her cat's not bad too, by the way, an' I'm not just sayin' that 'cause he cuddled with me for a while after Noodle had t' leave for the day. 

 

But anyways, I’ve been thinking about her all day, man. It’s kind of made me think of something I didn’t think I’d ever really be ready for, but honestly? As long as I’m with her always, I’d do just about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling the love in this Chilli's tonight, y'all. Ace is such a fun ass character to write for, god, I love him so much. I may be a little high on painkillers right now, but fuck me, I just needed these two bein' all sweet on each other. If you wanna talk to me more about this shit, talk to me on Tumblr (@grlz-babe), and please consider leaving a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed. 
> 
> Have a good day & stay safe, y'all. Don't do drugs unless you're writing, kids.


End file.
